intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega X
There is a place here in the Whirlpool, where the veil of the Demon Plane and the Real Plane clash, and mold into one. It's something that the Demon Gods wanted destroyed but failed to do so, It corrupts all who walks on it's surface, drowns them in the Demon Arts, it corrupts all Life, and destroys all Balance, Intelus wanted. ''-Messorem's Quote describing Omega X to the now Dead Demon Hunter Council'' Omega X is a frozen wasteland planet located in far outreaches of the Omega Silicon System. It orbits a white dwarf star named Omega Silicon, Omega X is the last planet that survived the star's expansion and planetary nebula explosion due to its location far from its star. Omega X is famous due to its blood freezing temperatures, rumors and legends say that no-one can survive more than 30 minutes on its surface before they would die of Hyper-Hypothermia. Omega X is a key setting point in the Demon Story Arc Terrain Omega X's Terrain is considered unstable, it's landscape is divided by one major ocean, according to Republic and Thanarian Scouts, the ocean is OS-Xa in both factions, in the Demon Hunter Academy it's called the Ocean of Lost Souls. It's massive Polar Ice Caps seem to meet at this ocean. The Terrain is full of massive peaks and Fjords. Deep Valleys and massive amount of ship debris scattered on Omega X's surface. Amongst the Fjords are thousands of caves that appear to be interconnected to each other, some serving as homes for the native Omegan Wyvern which is said the dominant species on the planet, any other forms of life on this planet is never recorded. Apart from the Icy Mountains, and Ice flows, the planet's surface is riddled with cracks that are different than the standard valley. These cracks are so huge that they can be seen from space. It is suggested that the planet is literally tearing itself apart. Climate The planet's terrain is considered freezing, subzero freezing, with temperatures of nearly -308F' This cold temperature is still able to produce weather called freezing rain, or hail. However with these cold temperatures, the weather is considered to be more violent, ranging from blizzards that last for months on end, to literally tornadoes made out of hail. The planet's temperature has given it a nickname for spacers in the Western Expanse, "Frozen Hell" as the temperatures of the planet are so cold that not even the most advanced thermal technology can save them, causing them to die within 30 minutes upon landing on the planet. ' Due to the Demonic Influence on the planet, and the amount of sheer death that has happened, the demonic influence has warped the weather of Omega X, producing deadlier storms than normal, reducing the time from 30 minutes to nearly 5 minutes without proper Demon Incantations, Runes or Spells. '' Delotoiian Wars It's said that Omega X was actually much closer to it's parent star, the name Omega X was given to it by the name of its star "Omega Silicon" instead of being called Omega Silicon X, Astro-cartographers labeled Omega X for short when they were drawing up the route between the Thonarian Territory and the Republic Territory. Initial scouts showed the planet was already an arctic world being far from it's star, but it was actually alot warmer, with temperatures averaging around -10F'. However when the Delotoiian Wars were raging in the outer Republic Territory, the system became a battle ground. Unaware of the Thanarian Union Territory, the Delotoiians were preparing their assault on Torbin, the Republic's Capital in the Corporate Space. When the attack failed and the entire Republic Fleet chased them, the Delotoiians were forced to drop out in the Omega Silicon System when the Thanarian Fleet arrived prepared. With the Republic behind the Barbaric Delotoiians attacked both sides in a dying effort, in a three way battle in this system, the Republic begged for the Thanarian Fleet to aid them in battle which quickly resulted in a brief truce between the two massive territories. The Thanarian Fleet surrounded the Delotoiians while the Republic quickly went in for the kill, however their strategies were quickly failing, so in an last minute effort, the Republic repeated the same tactic they did back in the System Wars, calling in a Redeemer-Class Frigate, the Frigate was able to breach the Delotoiian Fleet however it wasn't the fleet it was targeting, instead what was left of the Frigate which was essentially a Solar Bomb, crashed into Omega Silicon. The explosion resulted the star to quickly expand, The Thanarian Fleet quickly jumped out back to their Territory while the Republic and Delotoiians tried to escape the expanding dying star. One by one both the Republic and Delotoiian Ships were engulfed by the star including the system's own planets all except Omega X which miraculously survived. When the Star's planetary nebula expansion finally ended, and radiation pouring around the system, the star that would be the white dwarf. '' For some odd reason, instead of being propelled out into space, something pulled Omega X back into a steady orbit around what remains of Omega Silicon. Most planets if not all planets that survived the shedding of a star's outer layers would've been propelled by the massive gravitational waves or atleast ripped apart. Somehow something kept Omega X intact, Demonologists say it's the ''Gateway of the Demon Plane. ''It's been known Omega X has been the Gateway for the Demon Plane since the Mass Extinction. It could be that something on the other side wanted Omega X to survive for some odd reason... ' The Lost Mesyrm Temple It's said that the Mesyrm Empire had reached far into the Whirlpool, that they built a massive temple-like complex inside the Northern Polar Ice Cap, built inside one of the caves, with four massive spires sticking out of the surface. The temple itself reached far into the Planet's mantle. It's unknown of the true layout of the temple as many designs appear to change as if it's a shifting design. This is said to be what the Mesrym Architecture is about, a constantly shifting design that drives people insane. There is said to be escape pod launch system, a functioning depot, and a functioning starport all inside the temple. It's said deep inside the temple is a massive chamber where it's said a Demonic Portal that connects to the Dark Realm, or the Demon Plane. This Massive Chamber is built to honor Messorem; the Demon God of Insanity. Due to the massive demonic influence Omega X has, channeling the Demonic Arts is considered easy. It could be why the Mesyrm built a Temple on Omega X. It is also said this Temple is the last known Mesrym Settlement in the galaxy, making them one of the truly oldest civilizations to remain after the Mass Extinction. The Demon Wars As the Redemptio and Purus Factions in the Demon Hunter Academy continue to battle over who's ideology is right, a growing threat continues to develop in the Demon Plane. Thanatos; after creating stronger and more resistant demons to Harithium, finally loses control of them, resulting in Demons pouring out through Omega X and venturing out into the Galaxy. With multiple threats spanning all over the galaxy, and with the Xeno Wars already in the midst of chaos. The fighting factions decided to join forces, While Redemptio took the Southern Half, Purus took the Northern Half. As the Redemptio tried to close gates all over the Southern Whirlpool they began to clash with the Xegars, who were becoming influenced by the Demonic Arts. With Exo-Aliens now paired with Uncontrollable Demons, the Redemptio Faction tried their hardest to fight off both demons and Xegars. Meanwhile the Purus Faction was dealing with a similar issue, with paranoia rampaging through the Northern Half, the Demons were feeding off this Paranoia, making them stronger, making their execution difficult. This proved to be harder for both sides as the Xeno Wars was creating alot of fodder for the Demons to feast on both in Souls and Emotions. Eventually 7 years into the Demon Wars, the Redemptio and Purus Leaders gathered on Tretris Oakutarui to talk with Supreme Chancellor Solanos who was with the temporary United Territories Federations Leaders, they needed a fleet to use in order to attack the gateway that these demons were pouring out from. However since the Fleets were busy battling the Xegars in multiple Southern Whirlpool Territories, the only fleet the UTF can spare were decommissioned Frigates, however the Republic alone would command them with experienced cloning technology. Thanks to the Republic, they were able to create a small fleet that was just enough to attack Omega X. However the Redemptio Leader, Cairne needed his brother to be full support. The Republic if they help with the Demons at Omega X they would be able to back door the Xegar Fleets that were somehow attacking from the Corporate Trade Route. Taking this idea, Chancellor and Queen Solanos organized a small fleet of frigates comprised of destroyers and frigates including a capital ship. The Republic Fleet along with 2 others made their way to Omega X where they met with surprise. The Demons utilizing influenced Xegars to defend their portal. As the Xegars and Republic Fleet engaged, the Redemptio and Purus Factions made their way to Omega X's surface where they can see the portal over the Mesrym Temple. Demons were pouring out of it like the dozens. The Purus decided to stay behind to clean up the planet's surface, while the Redemptio went into the Portal and fought from there. It was here Oltanian Scientists were able to develop a way to counter the Xegars, upon seeing that the Fleets over Omega X were literally shattering when the Republic Fleet attacked them. They were falling apart like glass, fighters said the the extreme cold the planet emanating appears to be killing off the Xegar's plant-like hulls. Despite Space being extremely cold, the un-natural cold temperature of Omega X proved to be too much for them to handle. Soon the Oltanian Scientists began to research into Cryo Technology, if it's true the Xeno Wars would end with the Galaxy liberated, and removal of most the Xegar-formed worlds would easy. Meanwhile on the other side, the Redemptio Faction managed to find a way to close the portal, but it must require a sacrifice, Charos who attended Cairne into the Demon Plane decided to stay behind. Much to Cairne's disapproval, he didn't want his apprentice to die let alone sacrifice himself. The two argue before eventually Charos shoves Cairne out of the portal causing him to fall into the snow yelling for Charos as he painfully closes the Demon Portal. The Demon Portal sent a massive shockwave across the Galaxy, Demons that were out mass killing suddenly retreated back into the Demon Plane. The Demon Influenced Xegars sudden began to regain conscience but not before the Republic quickly laid siege to them. As the Republic cheered in victory over reclaiming the Corporate Space, the Redemptio Leader feels nothing but remorse when he finds out on the death tolls. The 7 year long Demon Wars, took a massive toll on the Demon Hunters, both Purus and Redemptio. While Purus took a moderate loss, Redemptio took the heaviest, most of them died fighting in the Demon Plane, leaving Cairne distraught over the loss of life he started. It leaves Cairne more stressed that he watched his Apprentice and possibly one of his closest friends perish in the Demon Plane just to close the portal. As the Demon Hunters gather what strength they get, they retreat to the Regulus System to heal up, only Cairne retreats to Meridum to re-collate the disaster and loss of life that was under his command... Messorem's Confrontation '''' Sometime during the Insanity Arc, Jason after confronting the Demon Hunter Council on Meridum, is taken to the Regulus Sanctuary in the Regulus System, where the strong pacifist presence of Concordia is dominants it's halls. It's in the Sanctuary's central chamber overlooking with greenery and the statue of Concordia herself is where Jason is trialed by the Council. As he was set to be punished, Cairne enters, the Sanctuary starts to echo in a deep tone, as the pacifism runes activate, it knows of the Insanity God present. At first the Sanctuary's Demonic Runes immobilizes Cairne, but due to Jason's influence Messorem manages to break through the runes. It's here the First Demon Hunter Council and Messorem battle out. The Sanctuary continues to deeply echo loudly as the Demon Hunter Council fight the Demon God. Using the skills Cairne has learned over time. Messorem manages to overpower them to a weakened state. Eventually calling out the Council for judging Jason and not Cairne. It ultimately left Jason who was paralyzed throughout the whole ordeal watching his father murder the Demon Hunter Council. Soon Cairne kneels before Jason telling him that He's going to a world where the planes meet, where he can truly transform the Galaxy into his image. Soon Jason passes out before realizing it was Omega X that Messorem was referring to. As you passed judgement on this pitiful offspring of the Host, I have come to pass judgement on you all, if you wish to feel the lessons learned of all those Eons I was kept in the Dark Realm, of all those lives lost during the Xeno Wars, of all those lives lost during the Mass Extinction! Let me show you! You have forever seen the Galaxy through the eyes of Intelus and the Demon Gods! See it through the eyes of Jason and how far he has suffered! How can ever know the threat you face, when you have never faced the instability Intelus created, faced the abnormalities created by very organization you created to stop it. If you have acted quicker rather than letting the echo of destruction reach you perhaps you would've stopped me before it was too late... There is a place here in the Whirlpool, where the veil of the Demon Plane and the Real Plane clash, and mold into one. It's something that the Demon Gods wanted destroyed but failed to do so, It corrupts all who walks on it's surface, drowns them in the Demon Arts, it corrupts all Life, and destroys all Balance, Intelus wanted. I knew of such places, places in the Whirlpool that can be manipulated... twisted to my advantage... the power in using can be used to break the will of others, those you tried to make them forget of their destroyed lives, promising them justice and revenge for what Intelus did to them... have you ever wondered how the Host corrupted the entire Demon Academy...? Convinced the Republic to fight the Xeno Wars? So Quickly? '' ''The Xeno Wars were a series of massacres that masked another war, a war of conversion, culminating in a final atrocity that finally brought you all out of hiding... and by doing so made yourself vulnerable... by targeting this host's family you left me to judge you like you judged me all those eons ago.... However it still makes me wonder... why target Jason.... why target the Host's family.... why not me..... but I see for what has happened now.... you were afraid of me.... afraid to face me just like you were all those years ago.... afraid to face what I have become... what I turned your entire Demon Hunter Academy into.... Messorem's Words to the First Demon Hunter Council on his Exile. Destruction Around the Insanity Arc's Conclusion, Omega X starts to fall apart, as both Dreams and Insanity Clash, both forces are complete opposites as Dreams represent Hope, while Insanity represents Chaos. These two forces release massive amount of energy that start ripping the planet apart. With the Demon Plane channeling through the planet, the energy is intensified. Messorem battling Jason in the Real Plane and Cairne battling in the Demon Plane, both forces cause stress to the planet. Soon the power of Hope starts to prevail as Messorem's power starts to deplete, facing an emotion he thought he would never face, Jason manages to free his father's body in the Real Plane but in the Demon Plane, Messorem remains strong. However as Cairne fights, he sends ripples through the Gateway and onto Omega X causing it to self destruct. Eventually with Hope and Strength from Adrian's Soul, Cairne manages to destroy Messorem in the Demon Plane, not before sending out a powerful shockwave that tears apart the planet. As the planet breaks apart, the Demon Plane disconnects, without the Demon Plane stabilizing the planet, the implosion of the planet accelerates faster. In a noble sacrifice, Cairne pushes his son into an escape pod and sets it launch, sending Jason out into space just seconds before the planet implodes taking Cairne with him. The destruction sent a massive demonic shockwave in the galaxy, any uncontrollable demons that remained in the galaxy became inert, allowing easy killing. Post Destruction As of 3700 GRS, all that remains of Omega X is an asteroid field, the entire Omega Silicon System no longer exists on the map, as if the entire system just disappeared off the face of the Galaxy. High traces of Radiation making it on scale with the Gjorn Supernova makes the area and surrounding systems a Dead Zone. Though according to some Thanarian Scout Reports, the system still exists just not in the Real Plane...Category:Planets Category:Territories Category:Neutral Category:Story Arc Category:Royal Family Arc Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:Insanity Arc Category:Xeno Wars